A Friendly Date
by ThatOneRWBYfan
Summary: Weiss decides to spend some more time with Ruby, wanting to make up for her mistakes when they first met. Will a relationship grow from this?
1. A Friendly Date

**AN:Hey guys, this is my first story so please go easy on me. Its about Ruby and Weiss going to a Friendly Dinner together to get to know each other better. This story takes place after Volume 2, but before Volume 3. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Criticism is welcome. As long as you are rational about it.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY or any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss was laying in bed sound asleep. Getting a much deserved rest after she helped stop the Grimm Invasion Torchwick and the White Feng were planning. She was wearing her normal white night gown, and her hair was as it always is. Her peaceful rest ended abruptly though as Ruby eventually blew her whistle, waking her up in the process. Weiss sat up in bed. "Must you blow that whistle every morning?" Weiss asked, slightly annoyed but she was used too it by this point.

"Yes! That way we can stay sharp and ready for anything!" Ruby said. Being her normal energetic self. Weiss stood up out of bed. Stretching. "Just don't do it too close to my face you dolt." Weiss said as she walked over to the dresser to get her normal outfit. Ruby simply frowned softly. _'Why do i always call her a dolt. Shes just doing what she thinks is best. And i did promise to be nicer.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she grabbed her normal dress. She noticed Blake and Yang were already gone. "Where are Blake and Yang?" She asked Ruby. "Oh they went out to get something to eat. They've been rather close together. Hm." Ruby said.

Weiss held back a chuckle as she walked into the bathroom and got changed into her normal outfit. She looked in the Mirror. Frowning as she looked at her scar. She felt sad as she remembered how she got that scar. But she threw that thought out of her mind as she thought of Ruby. ' _I promised to be nicer to Ruby. Maybe we should get to know each other better.'_ Weiss thought to herself. She walked outside the bathroom and saw Ruby in her outfit. She walked up to her. "Hey Ruby?" Weiss said. "Yeah Weiss?" Ruby responded. "Maybe we should get to know each other better. We haven't really talked all that much, and i did promise to be the best teammate you had. So why don't we go out for a friendly dinner or something? To get to know each other better." Weiss said, A smile on her face.

Ruby had a bright smile on her face. "Really? That would be great! We don't have classes today, so maybe we could go tonight?" Ruby asked, a lot of excitement in her voice. Weiss smiled softly. "Yeah! I know of a place in downtown Vale that we could go too. What time do you want to leave?" Weiss said. "Maybe around 7?" Ruby said. "Great! I have a couple things to do today, but I'll be sure to be back here around 7. I'll see you then Ruby." Weiss said with a soft smile on her face. She grabbed Myrtenaster and left the room, leaving Ruby with a big smile on her face. _'She seemed very excited about just going out to dinner. But knowing her she gets excited over the simplest of things.'_ Weiss thought to herself. She went about her business for the day.

Weiss was walking back to her room, having finished her business for the day she wanted to have some time to relax before her and Ruby went out for dinner. When she walked into her room she noticed Yang sitting on her bed. Giving Ember Celica a nice polish. "Hey Weiss, nice to see ya." Yang said in her normal manner of speaking. Weiss closed the door. "Hey Yang." Weiss said as she sat down on her bed and laid down. Not bothering to change clothes. "You do anything fun today?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't really feel like talking about what she had did today. But she humored Yang. "Not really. Just had a meeting with my Dad." Weiss said, clearly a bit agitated. "Daddy issues Weiss?" Yang teased. Weiss looked at Yang. She had clearly hit a nerve. "Ok ok, sorry. I didn't know that was such a touchy topic." Yang said, apologizing. "Its fine Yang, I just don't like to talk about the issues me and him have." Weiss said. Looking up at Ruby's bed that was right above her. Still suspended by ropes. "Its ok Weiss. I understand. Have anything planned for Tonight?" Yang asked. Trying to change the subject, still polishing Ember Celica.

Weiss blushed softly at those words. Since she was going out to dinner Ruby, she didn't know how Yang would react. "Well if you must know, me and Ruby are going out to dinner to get to know each other better. We haven't been able to get to know each other that well." Weiss said, worrying about how Yang would react. Yang was at first thrown aback, but she realized it was just a friendly date. "So you making moves on my sister?" Yang said, even though she knew it was just a friendly date, she would still tease Weiss over it. "No! We are just going out to get to know each other better, that's all." Weiss said, sitting up in bed. Yang laughed. "Sure it is Weiss. Sure it is." Yang jumped off of her bed and put on Ember Celica. "I got to go meet Blake somewhere. You can prepare for your date." Yang teased as she left. Weiss simply blushed hard. ' _Its just a friendly dinner. Right?'_

A couple hours later Weiss was still wearing her normal outfit. She sat on her bed as she waited for Ruby to finish getting ready. Ruby walked out of the bathroom wearing a Red T-shirt and black pants. She looked at what Weiss was wearing. "Dont you want to get in something more comfortable Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss shrugged. "This is nice. Not like we are going to a club. Just dinner." Weiss said as she grabbed her bag. "Ready to get going?" She asked Ruby. Ruby smiled. "You bet!" Her and Weiss walked out of the room and into downtown Vale.

Ruby and Weiss were walking together. Chatting about their lives on the way, Ruby was talking about how her Uncle Qrow had taught her how to use Crescent Rose. "...and then Qrow was teaching me how to use the sniper function of Crescent Rose, so we went out into the forest and climbed some trees, and from there i killed my very first Ursa!" Ruby said, talking very happy and very excited. Weiss simply smiled and let Ruby talk about her experiences with Qrow. "I'm sure you and your uncle had plenty of fun times." Weiss said, a small smile on her face. As Weiss said that they reached the place they were having dinner, a nice fancy restaurant. "We're here!" Weiss said. Ruby smiled brightly. "Lets head in then!" Ruby said in an excited manner. Weiss entered the cafe with Ruby close behind her.

Weiss walked over to the person at the desk. "Table for two please." Weiss said. The person nodded and led them to their table. Ruby was emasculated by the fancy decor of the restaurant. "Whoa...she said." Weiss sat down at the table, and Ruby say across from her. A waiter came up to them. "Shall i take your orders?" The waiter said, holding up his notepad. "Yes, I'll have the Wedding soup please." Weiss said, not wanting to get anything fancy. Ruby looked at the menu. "Hm. I'll have the spaghetti!" Ruby said, a smile on her face. The waiter took both of the ladies menus. "Of course. I shall be back when it is done." He walked off. Leaving Ruby and Weiss to wait for there food.

"So Weiss. I spent the walk over telling you about me, but i want to hear about you!" Ruby said, wanting to learn about Weiss. Weiss blushed, she didn't like talking about herself. But she would suck up her pride to talk to Ruby. "Well what do you want to know?" Weiss asked. Ruby thought for a second. "Well, what was it like growing up in such a big house?" Ruby asked. Weiss fidgeted in her seat. Ruby had asked a touchy subject for her. "Well, i had almost everything i ever wanted. I had everything i wanted, all of my stuff was in perfect condition, i had a big bedroom, nice comfy clothes, and so much more." Weiss said. Thinking back to her childhood. "But, it wasn't all that great. My dad was never around, he was always off somewhere, and when he would come home he wouldn't want to see me, he was too mad due to attacks by the White Feng. I didn't have many friends. My dad wouldn't let anyone near me. It made for...a pretty lonely childhood." Weiss said. Looking at the silverware in front of her.

Ruby listened, frowning softly. "You don't have to be alone anymore Weiss. You have me, and Yang, and Blake." Ruby said. Trying to console the young heiress. Weiss smiled at the words. "Thanks Ruby. I try to act all tough, but that's just because everyone expects me to be perfect. And all the old friends were only my friend because of my name." Weiss said. "Everyone uses me." She said sadly. Their food arrived and Weiss started to eat her soup. Wanting to her mind off of her childhood. Ruby frowned. "I'm sorry if i brought up a touchy subject Weiss." Ruby felt bad. She didn't mean to make Weiss sad. "Its ok Ruby. You just wanted to get to know me. And i understand that." Weiss said, smiling softly at Ruby.

The two girls talked about things they were interested in throughout their meal. Plenty of laughs were had as the two girls joked around. Eventually, both girls finished their meal, and the waiter came over and collected the plates. "Would you lovely ladies like anything for desert?" The waiter asked. Ruby beamed up. "Do you have Cookies!?" Ruby asked a bit louder then she should of. The waiter held back a smile. "Yes we have Cookies." The waiter wrote down Ruby's order. "And for you?" The waiter asked Weiss. Weiss looked at the menu. "I'll have some Vanilla ice cream please." Weiss said. The waiter nodded and went too the kitchen. The two girls continued to talk about music. The fact that Weiss is a singer was brought up. "You can sing?" Ruby asked. "Yeah! I've been told I'm one of the best." Weiss said, blushing softly. "I gotta hear you sing at some point." Ruby said, a grin on her face. Weiss smiled. "Maybe when we arnt in public." Weiss said as the waiter brought the girls food over. Ruby smiled at her plate of cookies that were now in front of her, she started to eat them much faster then she should of, faster then is humanly possible. Weiss chuckled softly. "Slow down Ruby. Dont want to upset your stomach." Ruby smiled softly and stuffed her face. "I-I've done this before Weiss." Ruby said, her voice a bit hard to understand. Weiss chuckled and dug into her ice cream.

After the 2 girls finished their dessert, Weiss paid the bill with her credit card that her father gave her. She and Ruby left the restaurant and started to walk back to Beacon. The 2 girls talked about many things on the way. Once the 2 girls were back on school grounds, Ruby took Weiss's hand. "Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at her. Blushing softly. "Yes Ruby?" Ruby looked at Weiss. "I just wanted you to know i had fun tonight, and that you dont have to be alone. Cause you and I are going to be the bestest of friends forever!" Ruby said as she pulled Weiss in for a Hug.

Weiss smiled at Ruby's words. She hugged Ruby back tightly. "Thanks Ruby. Those words really do mean a lot." Weiss held back tears as she hugged Ruby tightly. The two girls finished there hug and walked back to their room. When they walked in they saw Yang and Blake sleeping in their beds. So they stayed quiet as they changed into their pajamas. Both girls climbed into their beds. and turned out the rest of the lights. "Goodnight Weiss." Ruby said quietly. "Goodnight Ruby." Weiss said back.

Weiss laid in bed. Looking up at Ruby's bed that was just above her. ' _Tonight was so fun. I cant believe i hated Ruby when i first met her. Now shes my best friend. Hm. Friend. Maybe i don't have to be alone after all.'_ Weiss thought to herself. She eventually fell into a peaceful slumber. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. A Weight Lifts Off

**AN: Hey another Chapter the next day after the first one. Hype! Don't get used to it though. I just have a lot of time on my hands right now. Thank you guys for following and faving the story. I never expected to get 1 follow. Anyways, I got some PM's that were able to help me realize what i need to improve. So, I've taken the information they've given me to heart. Hope you guys enjoy. Criticism is welcome as always, as long as your rational about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss awoke from her slumber under the warm embrace of her bed sheets. She sat up and stretched her arms. A soft yawn coming out of her mouth. She remembered the dinner she had last night with Ruby and smiled softly at the thought. She saw Blake sitting at her desk and working on some sort of project. "Hey Blake, where's Yang and Ruby?" Weiss asked as Yang and Ruby were no where to be found.

"Yang went out to visit a friend of her's and Ruby went out to get breakfast with Ren and Nora." Blake said, turning around in her seat to look at Weiss.

Weiss nodded at Blake's words. She walked over and grabbed her normal dress and put it on. Making sure Blake wasn't looking of course. "I'm gonna go see if i can catch up with them before Nora eats all of the food." Weiss said as she picked up Myrtenaster.

Blake smiled softly at Weiss's wording. "That would be a good idea. You know how much Nora can eat." Blake said as she stood up and grabbed Gambol Shroud. "I think I'll come join you. I haven't eaten anything all morning." Blake said as she holstered her weapon behind her. "Ready to get going?" Blake asked. Weiss simply nodded and left with Blake towards the cafeteria.

Weiss and Blake walked through the halls of Beacon. Making chit chat along the way. "So Weiss. You do anything last night?" Blake asked as her and Weiss walked together.

Weiss blushed and smiled softly. "Ruby and I went out for dinner last night. I wanted to make up to her all the nasty things I did when we first met. So i thought dinner would be the best place for it." Weiss said, a soft blush a smile on her face.

Blake smiled at Weiss. "I'm glad you and Ruby are fully making up and becoming friends." Blake said, having a small suspicion that something else is going on but she kept it to herself. Weiss and Blake eventually reached the cafeteria where Ruby, Ren, and Nora were. She could see that they were eating pancakes. With plenty of them to go around. No doubt requested of Ren by Nora. Weiss and Blake walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys, any left for us?" Weiss asked as she sat down next to Ruby. Blake sat down on the other side of Ruby while Ren and Nora sat on the opposite side of the three girls.

Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss sit down next to her. "Yeah! Plenty to go around." Ruby said as she pointed to the platter in the center of the table. Weiss grabbed a plate and took 2 pancakes. Blake did the same. "Now shh. Nora is continuing her story." Ruby said.

Nora had a plate of 6 pancakes in front of her, with more syrup then what is probably healthy for a girl of her age. "Yeah yeah, so anyways, there we were, surrounded by 7 Deathstalkers..." Nora continued her story. Weiss didn't hear much of it though. She was too busy talking to herself in her thoughts. Munching on the still warm pancakes as she did so.

' _Last night was so fun. Ruby is a great person to talk too, shes nice, shes caring, shes pretty...'_ Weiss found herself smiling at the thought of Ruby's pretty face. ' _Why am I smiling at the thought of Ruby?'_ Weiss asked herself. She suppressed the thought of Ruby from her mind as she tried to listen to Nora's story.

"...and that is how me and Ren single handedly crushed a Death Stalker nest!" Nora said as she ate Pancakes. Ruby seemed to be happy at the story. While Blake was more or less indifferent. Meanwhile Ren sighed and started explaining that it was some lone Death Stalkers in the forest. "Your no fun Ren." Nora said in a joking manner.

Weiss ate the pancakes and listened as her friends talked. Looking at Ruby every now and then. Admiring how she looked. ' _Why am i thinking these thoughts, come on brain I don't think of Ruby like that!'_ Weiss thought to herself. As she struggled with her thoughts she didn't even notice Ren had started collecting the dishes.

"Weiss? Are you finished?" Ren asked. That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ren. Just deep in thought." Weiss said as she handed Ren her plate. Ren collected the dishes and took off. Nora bouncing off behind him. Weiss stood up and looked at Ruby and Blake. "Lets get to Class. Professor Oobleck would give us his never ending lecture." Weiss said. Ruby and Blake both nodded as they walked off to class.

After the school day had ended Weiss and Ruby walked back to their room. Blake was going out to see Sun and Yang was still busy with her personal business. So Ruby and Weiss were going to have the room to themselves. As the two girls walked back into their room Weiss walked over and sat down on her bed. Relaxing after a long day. Ruby sat down on the couch of the room and read a magazine. Silence filled the room as the two girls did their own thing. Ruby eventually broke the silence. "Hey Weiss, may i tell you something?" Ruby asked, a bit nervous.

Weiss sat up from bed. "Sure Ruby. You can tell me anything." Weiss said, wondering what it was. She walked over and sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breathe. "Well, the reason why i am telling you this is because i don't know how Yang would react, and, i don't want to ruin my relationship with my sister...a-and i hope that what i am about to tell you wont ruin our relationship either, cause i dont want to lose a friend." Ruby said, stalling for time.

Weiss looked concerned. "What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I think I'm a lesbian."

Weiss was slightly taken aback, but then she blushed and smiled softly. "Ruby. That's perfectly fine. Its ok." Weiss said.

Ruby smiled and grabbed Weiss in a big hug. "Thank you so much Weiss. I've had this secret in me for so long. But something happened recently and, i just couldn't hold it in any longer." Ruby said.

Weiss hugged Ruby and patted her on the back. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, not yet at least. I just wanted to get it off of my shoulders. And i don't know how Yang would react." Ruby said as she broke off the hug and looked down.

Weiss frowned and patted Ruby on the back. "Its ok Ruby. I'll be there with you when you tell Yang. And if she reacts poorly, I'll help you out." Weiss said as she rubbed Ruby's back softly.

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss again. "Thank you so much. You are the best friend i could have." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Weiss consoled the younger girl. "So are you." Weiss said. "Ruby, I'm...also a lesbian." Weiss said. Feeling a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Really?"

Weiss nodded. "I've known for a few months now." She said.

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss even tighter. "Now we have something else in common." Ruby said as she laughed softly.

Weiss laughed. "That we do. God...it feels so good to tell someone about that."

Ruby nodded and didn't say anything. The two girls simply held each other in a hug. Glad they were able to get a weight off of both of their shoulders.


	3. A Relationship Blooms

**AN:Hey all. Thank you all for the support on this story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, i think i am starting to get some idea of a plot in my head and not just have mindless fluff. Criticism is always welcome as long as your rational.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own- oh sod it you get the deal by the now. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss was wearing her normal dress as she walked through the halls of Beacon Academy. She was walking back to her room after a day of sparring. As she was walking, she ran across Yang. "Hey Weiss, How have ya been?" Yang asked.

Weiss fidgeted, since she knew Ruby's secret and Yang didn't she felt weird talking to Yang. "Oh I've been fine. Not much happening. I've just been, making the best of it!" Weiss said, trying not to act weird.

"I know the feeling, not much has happened ever since we took down Torchwick and those White Fang goons." Yang said. She looked at Weiss with a smile on her face. "So how did your moves on my sister go? You still haven't told me." Yang teased. Weiss blushed softly, she felt especially awkward since she knew that Ruby is a lesbian.

"I didn't make any moves on your sister. All we did was have dinner together. That's it." Weiss said as she looked side to side. Her face being extremely red.

Yang chuckled. "Sure. sure Weiss. Whatever you say." Yang gave Weiss one last smile before heading off to another direction.

Weiss sighed and continued walking back to her room. ' _The nerve of her. Thinking i like Ruby THAT way. Ruby with her love of cookies, her over sized stick. her...cute dress...no no its not cute its...pretty...UGH! Why am i having these thoughts!? I mean i know I'm a lesbian, but Ruby? I never thought i would fall for her, this just has to be my brain acting weird.'_ Weiss thought to herself. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice she had reached her door into she accidentally passed it. She walked back to the door and walked in to see Ruby eating a big cookie.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said, but with the amount of the cookie she had in her mouth it may as well have been gibberish. Weiss sat down next to Ruby and looked at her. Smiling at her silver eyes. Ruby smiled back at Weiss. Munching on her big cookie. Ruby finished her cookie and burped in a way that only she can. "Excuse me." Ruby said, a smile on her face.

Weiss chuckled. "Your excused." Weiss said. Her and Ruby looked at each other with smiles on their faces for a little while. ' _God she's so cute...those silver eyes...her red highlights...'_ Ruby and Weiss were leaning closer towards each other when the door opened. The two girls pulled back from each other the minute the door opened. Blake walked into the room and saw Weiss and Ruby.

"Did i walk in on something or...?" Blake said. Noticing the two girls were blushing red. Weiss immediately stood up.

"No no of course not! We were just...sitting together is all!" Weiss said. Blushing a bit deep. Ruby had crawled up in a ball and grabbed onto her legs. Clearly embarrassed that the moment was ruined.

Blake walked over to her desk and grabbed a book. "Yeah...I just wanted a book. I'm gonna go meet up with Sun...you two...have fun." Blake said as she walked out the door. Weiss sunk down back on the couch and sighed and looked at Ruby.

"Well, were we going to do something?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Ruby sat back up and smiled softly.

"I think we were. But then Blake walked in." Ruby said with a blush. Weiss blushed softly. "Do you...still want too?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled as she thought to herself. ' _God you dolt. Why must you be so pretty.'_ Weiss smiled and rubbed Ruby's face with her cheek. "Come here you dolt." Weiss said as her and Ruby embraced each other and kissed each other. Weiss felt a jolt of warmth and fuzziness go through her as her and Ruby kissed. She felt her heart warm up and butterflies in her stomach. Her and Ruby kissed for about a minute before breaking off from each other.

Ruby had the biggest smile on her face. She looked at Weiss and ran her soft hand across Weiss's scar. "That was amazing..." Ruby said as she smiled at Weiss. Weiss simply smiled at the younger girl.

"So does this mean we are together now?" Weiss asked in almost a joking manner.

Ruby smiled and rested her head on Weiss's lap. "I suppose it is." Ruby said.

Weiss had a huge smile on her face. Never in her life had she ever felt anything so good, or had any sort of bond with anyone on the scale that she has with Ruby now. She closed her eyes and held back tears as Ruby snuggled her lap. "You have to promise not to tell anyone though. Can you do that Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked up at Weiss with a smile that could melt a frozen heart. "Of course Weiss. If you don't want to tell anyone, we can keep it a secret." Ruby said.

Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby on the forehead. "I just don't want anyone to know. Not yet at least." The two girls snuggled each other on the couch for as long as they thought they could get away with. Thinking that they were the only people in the world at that moment. Little did they know. Someone was outside the door.

Emerald was looking through the keyhole of the door. She could just barely see Weiss and Ruby snuggling. She smiled evilly as she walked away and over to Mercury. "Did you get anything?" Mercury asked.

Emerald simply smiled. "Oh yes. I think i just got some incriminating facts on ."


	4. The Hidden Spot

**AN:This will be the last chapter you guy's see for a couple days. I gotta prepare for a lot of things in the next week. Family, friends, thanksgiving you guys know how it is. Don't worry, i will be back soon. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Theirs not much fluff in this one as i do need to build the plot, but there is some fluff at the end. Criticism is welcome. As long you rational.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything in this story. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Emerald was walking back with Mercury to their room. Emerald had an evil smile the whole way. "Can you explain what these, 'incriminating facts' are about the Heiress?" Mercury asked.

Emerald looked at him. "I saw the Heiress and the little girl, KISSING. And then they started to cuddle with each other." Emerald stuck her tongue out and made a "Bleh" sound. Mercury looked rather shocked. But then he realized what exactly that meant.

"Wait wait, so the Heiress to the Schnee dust company, is a lesbian?" Mercury asked. Emerald nodded. "You know what that means." Emerald nodded again. Mercury smiled and laughed quietly. "That is perfect. With that information we can destroy her. Lets go tell the boss." Mercury said as he and Emerald walked back to their dorm room.

After a couple minutes the two of them reached their room and walked in. They saw Cinder sitting on the bed looking over a plan. "What do you have for me?" Cinder asked them in her usual tone of voice.

Mercury laid down on the floor while Emerald sat in a chair. "Well, I saw the Heiress and the little girl KISSING. They also started to snuggle after wards. I'm thinking, we reveal that information to the public, and maybe too a couple family members of the heiress, and make her an outcast." Emerald said.

Cinder smiled and nodded at Emerald. "Good. How ever we are going to need evidence. I doubt people would believe us just by word of mouth. We are going to need to get them doing their...thing...on a picture or on video. As no one will believe us if we just go by word of mouth." Cinder said.

"Agreed. We are going to have to find some evidence." Emerald said.

"Keep an eye on those two girls at all times. That way we can try to find evidence for it." Cinder said.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's dorm room Weiss and Ruby were still cuddling each other on the couch. Weiss felt as if the entire rest of the world just melted away and her and Ruby were all that mattered. Ruby eventually spoke up. "Weiss, i think if we are going to do this we should head somewhere else. Blake or Yang could walk in at any second."

Weiss sat up and stretched. "I agree. Let's head off to somewhere no one will find us." Weiss stood up and grabbed her bag and Myrtenaster. Ruby stood up and grabbed Crescent Rose and put it in her holster. Her and Weiss walked out of room only to run into Yang.

"Hey guys. Where are you going?" Yang asked, a smile on her face. Weiss tried to act normal. While Ruby laughed nervously.

"Oh you know. We are just, going somewhere." Ruby said nervously.

Yang smiled. "Going out on a date?" Yang teased. That tease made Ruby and Weis blush.

"No! We arnt going out on a date. Professor Port wants us too...help him on a Grimm project!" Weiss made up a quick lie.

Yang chuckled. "You two go do that then." Yang walked into her room. Ruby finally breathed again.

"I don't like how shes teasing us." Ruby said has she and Weiss walked away from the room. "It makes me worried how she'll react if she founds out we are dating." Ruby frowned.

Weiss looked sad. "Its ok Ruby. I'll be sure to be there with you when you tell her." Weiss said as she patted Ruby on the back. Ruby smiled softly at Weiss's words.

"Thank you Weiss. I appreciate it." After a few minutes of walking, the two girls reached a spot hidden away in the back of Beacon academy. A place that almost no one ever goes too. Weiss laid down a blanket on the ground and laid down it. Ruby did the same and embraced Weiss as both girls laid on the blanket. Weiss kissed Ruby's nose.

"You are very pretty. I hope you know that." Weiss said. Ruby blushed as she kissed Weiss back.

"You're cuter though." Ruby said as she rubbed the spot where Weiss's scar is. "How about tomorrow we go on a real date? Maybe head to a cafe or go out to the forest. So we can go on an official date." Ruby said as she snuggled with Weiss on the blanket.

Weiss smiled. "Of course. Maybe in a couple of days we can head too a cafe and enjoy a night out. As a couple." Weiss said. Her and Ruby then snuggled on the blanket and enjoyed each others company.

Weiss had thoughts. ' _Ahhhh this is nice. I cant believe i am snuggling with the dolt. But shes a cute dolt. God shes strong, stronger then I'd thought she'd be. heh, I'm glad i finally have someone i can be with without them treating me as an Ice queen.'_ Weiss's thoughts trailed and just drifted along for a while. So much so Weiss didn't even remember half of what she thought. But she did know one thing though. That her and Ruby were going to have a great relationship for months, even years to come. Despite what anyone else may think if they ever go public with their relationship.

Weiss eventually fell asleep snuggling Ruby. She had pleasant dreams as her and Ruby snuggled each other. Ruby did the same. She eventually fell asleep snuggled into Weiss. Both girls got a good nights sleep in their hidden spot. The girls didn't care that Blake and Yang would be wondering where they were, they just cared that they were together.


	5. A Date and a Tail

**AN:New chapter hype! This one is more on the fluffy side, with some plot going on in the background. Hope you guy's enjoy. Criticism is welcome as always. :)**

 **Disclaimer:Do i have to go through this again? All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss awoke in Ruby's arms. The two girls were still in the hidden spot that they had found for privacy, to make sure no one found them while they snuggled. Weiss laid there for a while, thinking about things while enjoying being held in the arms of her new girlfriend. ' _Ahhhh, this is nice...I never thought i could be this happy before...'_ Weiss thought to herself as she looked at Ruby's face, finding her to look extremely cute. Weiss rubbed the younger girls shoulder slightly, loving the feel of Ruby's soft skin. Ruby eventually woke up with a cute little yawn, when she realized she was snuggled into Weiss, she smiled and gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Weiss." Ruby said as she sat up and stretched her arms out. Weiss simply looked up at Ruby and smiled. Ruby then grabbed her scroll and looked at the time. "We should head out. Its almost time for class." Ruby said as she stood up off of the blanket before grabbing Crescent Rose and holstering it.

"Agreed. And no doubt Blake and Yang are already going crazy about where we are." Weiss said as she stood up and grabbed the blanket and stuffed it into her bag before picking up Myrtenaster and leaving the room with Ruby and back towards the main area of Beacon. The two girls walked for some time. Refraining from holding hands because they wanted to keep the relationship a secret for the time being. They eventually ran into Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Where have you two been?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Blake and Yang have been looking all over for you." Pyrrha said.

Weiss kept a straight face while Ruby laughed nervously. "We were working on a project for one of the teachers." Weiss said.

"Yeah, we were working on a project on Grimm movements." Ruby said. Trying hard not to blush.

Jaune shrugged while Pyrrha had a small smile on her face. "Well just be sure to let Blake and Yang know next time. They were worried sick." Jaune said.

"Will do." Ruby and Weiss said, almost in unison.

"Well anyways, we have to get class. We're gonna be late." Pyrrha said. The other three nodded in agreement as they all walked off to class. They eventually ran into Yang, who grabbed Ruby by the arm.

"Are you ok!?" Yang asked. Clearly worried for her sister's well being.

Ruby looked dazed by the sudden grabbing of her arm. "I'm..I'm fine!" Ruby said. Clearly shocked and confused by the sudden grabbing.

"Good. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Yang said as she removed Ruby's arm. "Just send me a message on my scroll if you aren't going to be able to make it back to the dorm room. That includes you Weiss." Yang said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Weiss said as Ruby looked at her and gave her a small blush. "Can we get to class already?" Weiss asked.

The group nodded and they all headed off to class. After class had ended Weiss had walked out of the room and started to walk off. With Ruby trailing close behind her. The two girls walked and chatted about things they thought were worth discussing. Weiss had to take every fiber of her being not to grab the younger girls hand and just show the world that she's not the 'Ice Queen' everyone say's she is. But she knew that some people wouldn't take kindly too it. Especially her father if he ever found about it. The two girls eventually walked around a corner and ran into Emerald. "Oh hey Em. How's a going?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at Emerald and made a soft wave with her hand.

Emerald looked a bit nervous and scratched the back of her head. "Oh not much. Just heading off to do some things." Emerald said, faking a smile.

Ruby smiled. "Sounds fun. Me and Weiss are just heading back to our dorm room. To prepare for...a test!" Ruby said as she looked at Weiss.

"Yeah. We are going to prepare for a test. So we need to head off." Weiss said as her and Ruby started to walk off. Ruby waved at Emerald. Emerald looked at the duo and smiled softly. She then walked away.

Weiss and Ruby went into their room to see that Blake was already there. "Hey guys. Yang told me what happened, be sure to tell us when you two arn't going to be back. Ok?" Weiss and Ruby nodded. Blake smiled. "So any plans for the night?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Me and Ruby are going out too...hunt some Ursa! We may be gone all night though. So don't wait up for us." Weiss said, making up a quick little lie. Blake nodded, still having a suspicion that something else was going on, but she kept it too herself.

"Ok. I'll tell Yang not to expect you guy's back tonight. Have fun killing Ursa." Blake said as she grabbed Gambol Shroud. "I'm heading off. I'll see you guy's." Blake said as she headed out of the room. Sending Yang a message on her scroll about Weiss and Ruby's plans.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other after Blake had left. "Are we heading out for dinner tonight or...?" Ruby asked. Weiss simply smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Do you wanna head out tonight? I have nothing better to do. Plus it will be out first official date." Weiss said looking at Ruby. Ruby grinned and kissed Weiss.

"Lets head out tonight!" Ruby said.

Weiss smiled. "Great! I know a small cafe we can head out too." Weiss said. Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek and headed off into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Weiss changed into a White T-shirt and jeans. She left her hair the way it was and put on some regular shoes. "May as well be less...posh." Weiss said as she felt strange wearing something that wasn't her normal dress. A few minutes later Ruby walked out of the bathroom wearing a Black T-shirt with Red sweat pants and black and red Tennis shoes. Ruby smiled when she saw Weiss loosening up a little.

"Not wearing your normal dress?" Ruby asked as she walked over and kissed Weiss on the cheek. Weiss blushed and took Ruby's hand.

"Well i figured for you i could loosen up a little bit. Maybe i don't need to look fancy in an expensive dress all the time." Weiss said as she looked at what she was wearing. Ruby simply smiled and kissed Weiss again. Making Weiss realize it was worth it to just enjoy the night with her girlfriend. "Lets refrain from holding hands until we are out of Beacon." Weiss said as Ruby nodded in agreement. The two girls left the room and started to walk down the hall. Little did they know, someone at the end of the hall was watching them. Keeping a close eye on them from behind.

"The heiress and the little girl are leaving. What should I do?" Emerald asked in her headset.

"Tail them. See if you can find any evidence to them dating. And be sure you get their faces in the pictures." Cinder said through the headset.

"Got it. I'll keep that in mind." Emerald said as she started to tail the two girls, looking for evidence they they are dating.


	6. No More Secrets

**AN:and so the the first official date between Weiss and Ruby happens in this chapter. Along with some story in the background. Hope you guys enjoy it! :) Criticism is always welcome. And please write reviews. It helps me improve my writing and get a feel for what everyone thinks of my story. :)**

 **Disclaimer:All characters in this story are the sole rights of Rooster Teeth. I do not own anything in this story.**

Weiss and Ruby were walking through the streets of Vale. Being able to freely hold hands now that they were off the premises of Beacon. Weiss held Ruby's soft hand in her's as the two girls walked towards the cafe. Little did the two girls know, they were being followed by Emerald, who was looking for evidence that the two were dating. Weiss and Ruby were none the wiser to the girl that was following them how ever, so they continued to walk through the streets of Vale towards the cafe they were going to have their date at. Weiss felt strange wearing clothing that was not her normal white dress, but she wanted to be less pristine for her date with Ruby. While the two girls walked towards the cafe in silence, Ruby eventually spoke up, "Weiss, I'm thinking that after we finish our date, we tell Blake and Yang that we are dating. I just feel bad keeping this a secret from them." Ruby said softly as Weiss looked at her with caring eyes.

"Aren't you worried how Yang will react?" Weiss asked, looking at her girlfriend with caring eyes and a slight look of concern.

Ruby looked unsure of herself at first but then she nodded slightly in response. "Yes. But we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, and it make's me feel bad that we are keeping such a big secret from Blake and Yang. But we don't have to tell anyone else just yet, we can just tell Blake and Yang and keep it a secret from everyone else. Right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked down at the ground as her and Ruby walked, she eventually came too a decision in her head. "Of course. We can tell Blake and Yang. But we have to make sure that they don't tell anyone else." Weiss said as she thought about the consequences if her father had ever found out that she was a lesbian.

Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a small peck on the cheek. "Great. I just feel so dirty keeping it a secret from Blake and Yang. Especially Yang, even if I'm worried how she'll react." Ruby said. Weiss simply gave Ruby a reassuring kiss on the forehead as the two girls walked towards the cafe. Meanwhile, Emerald was following them from behind. Looking for an opportunity to get pictures of them dating with their faces in the shot of the camera, because if she just got a picture of them holding hands without their faces in the shot, it would of been much harder for her and Cinder to convince everyone that they were dating. So she followed the two girls, keeping out of sight and looking for every opportunity she could to take a picture of them.

As Weiss and Ruby walked they chatted about small things, their lives, things they do for fun, and things like that. They eventually reached the cafe they were going to be having their date at. Weiss and Ruby walked in holding hands, they walked up to the counter and asked for a table. The waitress showed them to their table and the two girls ordered their respective coffees, Ruby with her regular cream and five sugars, and Weiss with her regular two sugars in her coffee. They chatted about thing's they enjoyed doing. Occasionally giving each other small compliments about their appearance, and/or personality. While they drank their coffee and ate the food they ordered, Ruby eventually asked Weiss a question that hit Weiss close to home. "Weiss, how did you get your scar?"

Those words hit Weiss close to home, she put down her cup and held back tears. "Well, my father...Is not a nice man, he forced me too fight...some sort of Black Knight before i had learned how to fight properly, and during the fight, the Knight hit me with his sword, right in the eye. It hurt...a lot and i still had to fight it even though i could barely see in one eye, and while i was able to win...the scar never fully healed...and..." Weiss said, she tried to go on but she was too busy trying to hold back tears.

Ruby realized that she had struck a nerve with the question. She leaned over and rubbed Weiss's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Ruby said. Weiss simply hugged Ruby. Ruby got up from her place at the table and walked over and sat down next to Weiss. She hugged Weiss and rubbed her back softly. Weiss hugged Ruby back tightly and kissed her deeply. "I won't bring it up again." Ruby said. Upset that she made Weiss feel bad.

Weiss looked at Ruby. "It's ok Ruby. I've never told anyone about it before, the only people who know is my father, me, my sister, and a couple of security guards. It...actually feels a bit nice to tell someone, even if it hurts to think about it." Weiss said as she smiled weekly and kissed Ruby again. The two girls sat in the booth and kissed each other deeply. This would of been perfect opportunity for Emerald to get a picture of the two of them. But due to the way the booth they were in was laid out, she couldn't get a picture. She cursed under her breath as she got an order from Cinder through the head set to let them be now. She obliged and left the cafe. Leaving Ruby and Weiss none the wiser that she was there.

Ruby and Weiss continued their meal sitting in the same seat of the booth they were in, snuggled into each other. They got some strange looks from the Waitress, but other then that, they were left undisturbed as they ate their food. Eventually, the two girls finished their food and Weiss paid for the food with her credit card. The two girls left the cafe and walked on back to Beacon. Once they were back on the grounds of Beacon, they stopped holding hands and walked back to their room. Once they were outside, Ruby looked at Weiss, "If Yang doesn't like what we have to say, you'll stand up for me right?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. The two girls walked in to see Yang sitting on the couch watching TV while Blake was sitting on her bed and reading a book as always. Yang stood up and hugged Ruby.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't get back. How was it hunting Ursa?" Yang asked. Ruby laughed nervously.

"Well uh, uh, we didn't hunt Ursa." Ruby said nervously, Blake looked up from her book and at Ruby. Ruby was blushing and Weiss had a nervous smile on her face. Yang looked confused at first.

"Well then what did you two do?" Blake asked. Getting the feeling that her suspicions were correct.

"We, uh, we were, on a..." Ruby didn't want to say the last word as she was too nervous of what Yang would do.

"We were on a date." Weiss said, finishing her sentence off. "Me and Ruby, are dating, and yes, that means we are both lesbians, We didn't tell you guys because Ruby was worried how you would react, but we decided now would be the best time to tell you before you find out on your own."

Yang looked thrown aback first before giving her sister a big hug. Ruby squeaked as her sister basically almost lifted her off the ground. "You could of told me sooner. I don't judge. If you and Weiss want to date, and both of you like girls...THAT way then i don't care. Do whatever you want!" Yang said. Weiss smiled and Ruby smiled and blushed deeply as she was put down by Yang.

Blake put her book down and stood up from her bed. She smiled softly. "I'm glad you guys decided to tell us. I had my suspicions you were dating, but i didn't say anything because i know that it was probably a private matter. But I'm glad you decided to tell us." Blake said with a smile.

Weiss smiled that her teammates took the news well. "You guy's have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even anyone on team JNPR." Weiss said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I promise." Blake and Yang said almost in unison.

"Great!I'm so happy you took the news well Yang. I was so worried." Ruby said softly.

Yang simply gave her sister another hug. "Come on Rubes. Your my sister. I can't get mad at you over something as what team you swing for. Even if you are swinging with Weiss." Yang teased. She couldn't resist teasing. Weiss sighed at Yang's words. "I'm only kidding calm down." Yang said.

Ruby laughed slightly. "Wonderful! Now theirs no more secrets!" Ruby said in a matter of factly tone of voice. Blake, Yang, and Weiss all smiled at each other. Glad that their were no more secrets out in the air. Weiss was simply happy they agreed to keep the relationship a secret. As she was worried sick of how her father would react. But she kept that thought to herself as she walked over to Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"Da'www." Yang said in a half serious, half teasing manner. Blake smiled that the two girls were happy together.

Weiss and Ruby held each other in their arms for some time, simply happy that Blake and Yang reacted the way they did. Weiss smiled as she hugged Ruby. Happy that she could at least be semi-public with her relationship with Ruby.


	7. Love and Friendship

**AN:A new chapter is upon us. Hype. This one is yet again mostly fluff with some major story elements. But the next few chapters after this one will be more story focused without much fluff. So savor the fluff in this chapter as the next few may not have that much. Anyways, i hope you enjoy. Criticism is always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer:I still don't own RWBY. I doubt i ever will. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

A couple of day's had passed since Weiss and Ruby revealed their relationship to Yang and Blake. Ruby and Weiss both felt happy that they had decided to come clean. They were snuggling together on the couch watching TV in their dorm room. Ruby had her head resting on Weiss's lap while Weiss caressed Ruby's short hair, and with every stroke of her hair, Ruby felt herself melt more and more onto Weiss's lap. Feeling safe, and secure the more Weiss rubbed her hair. Weiss was simply happy she was able to spend some alone time with Ruby. As the two girls were not able to spend time with each other for some time due to courses, and training with Glynda. Ruby eventually turned on her back and looked up at Weiss, giving her a cute smile that only she could pull off.

"For someone who acts all rough, and mean, you do have a soft hand." Ruby said looking up at Weiss. Weiss looked down at Ruby and kissed her forehead. Making Ruby smile and shiver in happiness.

"Well, I've never had to show this side of myself before. With my father and what is expected of me and all." Weiss said as she rested her head on the back of the couch. looking up at the ceiling. Ruby sensed Weiss's sudden sadness and sat up and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, making Weiss smile softly.

"Well now you get to show your softer side with me! And i get to have your soft side all to myself!" Ruby said as she rubbed Weiss's belly softly. Weiss blushed at Ruby's affection and french kissed her for a good minute. The two girls were in a warm, cuddly embrace, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. However their warm embrace wasn't able to last much longer when Yang walked in through the door. When Yang saw what she saw she immediately closed her eyes.

"Whoa whoa, the rest of us sit on that couch ya know." Yang said in her normal teasing manner. Weiss blushed deeply at Yang's words but didn't remove her arms from Ruby's waist. Ruby also did not let go but simply blushed along with Weiss. "Do you want me to leave so you two can continue what you are doing?" Yang asked in a more serious tone.

Ruby laughed nervously. "No no, um, Yang its fine. Theirs no need to leave." Ruby said nervously. Weiss nodded along with what Ruby said. "And besides, we can head out if you want us too. Since we have a...uh...place we go too sometimes." Ruby said nervously. Yang smirked.

"Oh so you two love birds have a place where you head off to do your thing?" Yang teased. Weiss and Ruby blushed much harder then before, with Ruby blushing the darkest of the two of them. Yang simply laughed and jumped up on her bed. "If you guy's want to do your thing over there, be my guest. It will be like I'm not even here." Yang said in a somewhat convincing tone of voice. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Well, ok. As long as you don't randomly tease us." Weiss said, still clinging onto Ruby. Yang simply responded back with a small laugh and went to work on things on her scroll. Ruby kissed Weiss's neck and made Weiss shiver and smile, she rubbed Ruby's back as Ruby kissed her neck. Enjoying the time they are able to spend together.

Ruby and Weiss snuggled, kissed, tickled, and played together on the couch for a good 20 minutes before Ruby asked a question. "Weiss, why is it that, you don't want the relationship public?" Ruby asked. Yang looked up from her scroll slightly, interested to see what the response was.

Weiss sighed and looked at the floor. "Well...my father wants me too find a nice guy, get married to said guy, and have kids. 'The perfect life for a Schnee' were his exact words. If he ever found out that i was a lesbian, he would disown me. I would no longer be the Heiress to the Schnee dust company, i could just be, Weiss Schnee. Not to mention, that he would probably force me into fights that i am not prepared for simply as punishment." Weiss said, her voice getting more croaky and shaky over time.

Ruby frowned and hugged Weiss tightly. Weiss responded with a hug that was just as tight. "He would...take me away, make it so i was never, ever, able to see you guy's again. Not you, Blake, Yang, or...anyone I've met while here at Beacon." Weiss blinked away tears, wanting to fully just cry into Ruby's arms. But she didn't want to cause a scene. Ruby didn't know what to say. So she simply hugged Weiss and kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. Trying to calm her down. Yang, who was listening to the conversation, walked on over and put a hand on Weiss's back. Weiss looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"Hey. If your father ever tries to take you away from us, I will hunt him down to the ends of Remnant to try to get you back. I know it may not seem like it, but your my friend, and i don't like losing friends. Especially when said friend is dating my little sister." Yang said, giving Ruby a teasing look with that last few words. Weiss smiled at Yang's words.

"T-thank you Yang. That mean's a lot to hear you say those words." Weiss said as Ruby continued to rub her back softly.

"And I'll be sure to help as well." Blake said standing in the doorway. No one heard Blake come in, but she was normally quiet when walking in, so it didn't surprise anyone to see her there. Blake walked over and sat down on the couch next to Weiss. "I won't let your father take you away if he ever finds out, especially since i know he doesn't like doing things, nicely. After watching recordings of him when i was still with the White Fang. I won't let him take you away. None of us will." Blake said. Blake's words made Weiss smile and cry tears of joy instead of sadness.

' _They really do care for me...heh. Funny feeling...knowing you have people who care for you...'_ Weiss thought to herself as she still clinged onto Ruby. "Th-thank you guys so much...you have no idea how much this means t-to me..." Weiss said, still crying. Yang sat down on the couch and hugged Weiss tightly. Blake decided to join in on the group hug and hugged her teammates.

"Your our friend Weiss. If your Dad ever finds out about the relationship between you and me, we won't let him take you away." Ruby said, finally deciding to speak up after staying quiet for so long. All 4 girls hugged Weiss as tightly as they could. Showing her just how much they cared for her.

Weiss simply felt overwhelmed by all the love and care she was getting by her girlfriend, and her teammates. She decided to not say anything and simply hug the others back as best she could.

 _'This is the feeling I've been missing out all my life. Having people who love and care for me...I could get used to this feeling..."_


	8. Smile for the Camera

**AN:Welcome to yet another chapter. I hope you guy's enjoy. Theirs some fluff in this chapter, but not much. This chapter is mostly story related. But i hope you guys enjoy regardless. Anyways, Enjoy! Criticism is always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer:You get the point by now don't you? All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss laid in her bed looking up at Ruby's bed. She had a smile on her face as she thought about what her teammates and girlfriend said to her. ' _They really do care for me. They at least care more then my father ever did that's for sure.'_ Weiss thought to herself as wore a White T-shirt and warm pajama pants. Ruby had gotten her to wear something other then her normal night gown, as she said it would be more comfortable, and she was right. Weiss heavily preferred her current pajamas to her last pair, as she could walk around easier in her current ones. Weiss was the only one in the room, she was deep in thought, thinking about Ruby, her father, her life, anything that came to mind. Eventually, Ruby walked inside and Weiss smiled when she saw Ruby. Ruby shut the door and walked over to Weiss.

"How is the best person in my life doing?" Ruby asked Weiss with a smile. Weiss smiled at Ruby's words.

"I'm doing fine. Just, deep in thought." Weiss said. Ruby smiled and laid down in bed next to Weiss, she then kissed Weiss's cheek. Weiss responded with a kiss back on Ruby's lips. "I'm glad you and I are together Ruby. You make me feel...so happy." Weiss said as Ruby snuggled into her side. Ruby rubbed Weiss's belly, causing her to sigh in happiness. Weiss responded to the belly rubbing by running her fingers up and down Ruby's spinal area, causing Ruby to shiver in pure bliss at Weiss's soft, cold touch. "Where are Blake and Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Blake went out to meet up with Sun, and Yang had to go meet up with someone. She said it was pretty important." Ruby said as she shrugged. "That just means we have more time for ourselves!" Ruby said, being as happy and hyper as ever. Weiss smiled and embraced Ruby. The two girls kissed each other and held each other for a long time, enjoying each other's company. Weiss thought she heard something in the trees, but she just assumed it was a squirrel, or some other animal, and shrugged it off. Eventually there was a knock on the door, so Ruby stood up and walked over and opened it to see Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway. "Oh, Professor! How can we help?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "I am simply checking in to make sure you are doing alright. Seeing if you have recovered after the Grimm breach a couple weeks back." Ozpin said. Weiss stood up and walked over to Ozpin.

"We are doing just fine. None of us were hurt that bad. We are just, getting some rest." Weiss said, standing next to Ruby. Ozpin smiled and took a drink of his coffee.

"Good to hear. I wouldn't want one of my best teams be out of commission for the Vytal Festival tournament in a couple weeks." Ozpin said. Ruby and Weiss nodded.

"You can bet we will be at our very best for the tournament sir!" Ruby said with a smile. Ozpin simply nodded.

"Well, nice to know you are doing alright. Anyway's, i shall be off. I'm sure you girls have your own things to do." Ozpin said. Ruby and Weiss gave Ozpin a slight bow.

"It was nice talking to you Professor." Weiss said. Ozpin gave the girls a slight wave before heading off. Weiss shut the door and looked at Ruby. "Were we doing something?" Weiss asked, rhetorically. Ruby simply walked over and wrapped her arms around Weiss and kissed her. The two girls stood in front of the window and kissed each felt

Meanwhile, outside the dorm room. Emerald was in a tree just outside the window, she looked in and saw Ruby and Weiss kissing. She took out her camera and smiled. "Smile for the camera." Emerald whispered to herself. She snapped about six pictures of the two girls kissing each other. Making sure to get their faces in the shot's. After she got the pictures, she jumped out of the tree and ran off. She pulled out her headset. "Boss? You there?" She asked.

"I am always hear." Cinder said almost immediately. "Do you have them?" Cinder asked.

"Yes. I have six of them. Six perfect pictures of the heiress and the little girl kissing. Perfect evidence." Emerald said. Cinder smiled to herself.

"Good. Send the pictures to me so i can get a look at them." Cinder said. Emerald did as she was told and sent the pictures to Cinder's scroll. Cinder got a good look at the pictures and smiled when she realized it was perfect evidence. "Nice job Emerald. Get back to the room and we can discuss what to do next." Cinder said.

"You got it boss." Emerald said as she started to walk back to the room.

Cinder sat on the bed and look over at the plans and her pictures. Mercury was laying on the ground as he usually was. Cinder looked at him and he looked up to see her. "Is their something you need me to do?" He asked in a tone that was a mix of boredom and interest.

Cinder simply smiled evilly. "Get me the number for the Schnee dust company." She said. Mercury complied and pulled up the number before handing it to Cinder. Cinder dialed up the number to be greeted by a happy sounding woman.

"Thank you for calling the Schnee Dust Company. How can i help you?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Can you patch me through to the head of the company?" Cinder asked.

"What business do you have with Mr Schnee?"

Cinder chuckled softly. "Well, lets just say i have some information on his daughter that he may find interesting."


	9. Promises

**AN:Sorry for the late update guys. But IRL stuff got in the way, but I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Remember to write reviews. It always brightens my day when i see a review show up, as it helps me improve my writing and what everyone thinks about my story. Criticism is welcome as always. As long as your rational.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY, or any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Weiss was sitting in class next to Ruby, Blake, and Yang. She was only half listening to one of Professor Ports many lectures, and instead thinking about how her and Ruby would sneak off after class to their normal spot and enjoy a private lunch with each other. She was very excited about the lunch date, partly because she could spend time with Ruby, and also partly because she wanted to get to know Ruby a bit more, but she never had a chance since the last date that allowed her to ask Ruby questions about herself, so she was excited at that.

When the bell rang that class was over, Professor Port dismissed the class and everyone started to leave. Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all left the room at the same time, Ruby looked at Blake and Yang and said, "You guy's go on ahead, me and Weiss have some things to do." Ruby said, making sure to stay discreet about the matter since they were in public. Blake and Yang got the hint and walked off. Yang giving Ruby a teasing smirk as she walked away that made Ruby blush. Weiss smiled at Ruby as her and the young girl walked off to their special spot.

Once the two girls got into the room Weiss shut the door behind then and locked it as usual while Ruby laid down the blanket for the two of them to lay on. Ruby then laid down on the blanket and brought the food for both girls to eat,Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Thank you for remembering what i like to eat." Weiss said as she grabbed the boxed potato salad that Ruby had pulled out. Ruby kissed Weiss's cheek and pulled out her food. The two girls were about to dig in to their food but then the intercom went off.

"Would Weiss Schnee please report to Professor Ozpin's office." Glynda said over the intercom. Weiss looked at Ruby with a sad expression.

"I think i should probably go see what they need." Weiss said.

"Do you have too?" Ruby asked, not wanting the lunch date to be ruined.

"I probably should. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Weiss said with a sigh as she kissed Ruby's forehead. "I'll be sure to make it up to you though. Head to our dorm room. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Weiss said, making Ruby smile softly. Weiss stood up and started to leave the room.

"Ok Weiss! I'll go hang out with Blake and Yang until then." Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss walked through the halls and towards Ozpin's office, wondering what she could possible be needed for. She eventually ran into Mercury and Emerald.

"Oh hi Weiss! Where are you going?" Emerald asked, putting on a fake smile. but a real happy tone.

"Professor Ozpin wants to see me in his office for some reason. So that's where I'm heading." Weiss said.

"Ohhhh. Well let's hope you aren't in trouble!" Emerald said, with Mercury nodded in agreement. "Anyways, don't let us keep you." She said.

"Ok. See ya guy's later." Weiss said as she walked away. Emerald and Mercury simply smirked at each other

Weiss took the elevator up to Ozpin's office and walked in to see Ozpin sitting at his desk with Glynda standing next to him. As well as a man in a white suit with white hair sitting in the chair in-front of the table, with two black mechs standing behind him. The man looked back at Weiss with a look that could only be described as angry, and disappointment.

"Dad!?" Weiss said, clearly shocked that her father was there.

"Sit down Weiss. NOW!" Weiss's father said. Weiss didn't want to make her father more mad then he already was so she obliged.

"Professor...what is this about?" Weiss asked, clearly scared.

"Well Weiss, i think your father should explain." Ozpin said. Clearly frustrated by the whole situation.

Weiss's father looked at her. "Weiss, is it true that you've been dating a girl here at this school?" He said.

Weiss's heart sank into her stomach, ' _HOW DID HE FIND OUT!? WHO WOULD OF TOLD HIM!? THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW ARE BLAKE AND YANG!'_ Weiss had a billion thoughts racing through her head. She decided to at least try to see if she could try to play it off as a silly rumor.

"No! Not at all! It was just a silly rumor!" She said, clearly scared of how he would react.

Weiss's father sighed. "Just a rumor huh? Then how do you explain these PICTURES!" He yelled as he showed Weiss the pictures of her and Ruby kissing. Weiss felt as if she was 8 years old again, getting berated whenever she ran off to somewhere she wasn't supposed to go too. Weiss tried to talk her way out of it, but she kept stuttering and messing up her words. Eventually, Ozpin spoke up.

"Mr Schnee, i do believe you are overreacting, the only thing Weiss has done is, get into a little relationship with one of her teammates, I don't believe you have to resort to-" Ozpin was cut off by Weiss's father.

"No! Weiss is supposed to have kids, and get married too a boy to continue the Schnee blood line. But since she is into girls THAT way, she can't do that." He said. Clearly mad.

Ozpin sighed. "Don't you have another daughter Mr Schnee?" He asked.

"I do, but Winter is in the military, she has no time for marriage. Weiss was supposed to fill in the role that Winter couldn't." Weiss's father said.

Ozpin was clearly getting more and more frustrated as the conversation went on. Eventually Glynda spoke up. "Mr Schnee. I understand you are upset. But there is no need for this kind of reaction." She said.

"I just found out that the only chance of my blood continuing is dating a girl. And as we all know, girl couples. Can. Not. Have. Kids." Weiss's father said. "Weiss is going to be removed from the school as soon as possible." Weiss felt her heart sink even deeper as her father said those words.

"But Dad-"

"No buts Weiss. Professor may we sign the paper work?" Weiss's father said. Ozpin looked really frustrated at the situation.

"Fine. Weiss, this is nothing against you personally, but there's nothing I can do. Your father has...made the decision, too...withdraw you from beacon academy." Ozpin said, looking at Weiss with a sad look on his face. "Glynda will hand us the papers?"

Weiss looked like she was on the verge of tears. "This isn't fair!" She yelled.

Glynda spoke up. "I know. But there's nothing we can do about it." Glynda said. She looked to be very angry about the situation. Clearly not wanting to listen to Weiss's father, but she complied with . She handed Ozpin and Mr Schnee the papers. After they both signed the papers, Mr Schnee stood up.

"Weiss. Come on. Now." He said in a authoritative voice. Weiss stood up, clearly upset, and followed her father and the two mechs with him. Ozpin looked at Weiss with a sad look on his face.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's dorm room, Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked in to see multiple men packing up Weiss's things. Blake looked slightly surprised, Yang looked confused, and Ruby just had a blank look on her face.

"Um...who are you people?, and why are you packing up Weiss's things?" Yang asked.

The one in the middle looked at the group looked at the girls. "We were ordered to retrieve Miss Schnee's things. I don't know why, but Mr Schnee is pulling Weiss from school."

When the girls heard that news, their mouths dropped wide open.

"What!?" Ruby said, clearly in shock.

The man shrugged. "I don't know why. I just pack up the things. You can ask the head master." He said.

"Oh i will gladly go ask Ozpin." Yang said as she stormed off, Blake and Ruby following shortly after.

Weiss was already sitting in her room on her father's ship. Looking out the window at Beacon. She couldn't call Ruby or anyone to tell them because her father took her scroll. She cursed her father's name under her breath. She was feeling a wide range of emotions, from sadness, to anger, to just pure hatred. As she was deep in thought on the ship, she rememberd the promise her teammates and girlfriend made to her.

' _Please keep that promise guys. I don't want to stay with my father.'_


	10. An Option

**Hello everyone I am back with a new chapter! I hope you guy's understand why i didn't update for a while, but IRL stuff and the like just got in the way. But fear not, for I am back. I hope you guy's enjoy the new chapter! Criticism is welcome as always. As long as your rational.**

 **Disclaimer:All rights belong to Rooster Teeth, etc. You get the point by now.**

Yang, Blake, and Ruby were running through the hall's of Beacon Academy. Heading towards Ozpin's office, all three girls were wondering why Weiss was removed from the school.

"Why would Weiss's father remove Weiss from the school?" Blake asked Ruby and Yang as they all ran through the hall's.

"How should I know? As far as i know Weiss hasn't done anything that would cause her father to pull her...wait. You don't think...?" Yang said, looking at Ruby and Blake, a deadpan look on her face.

"What? Theirs no way he could of found out about that. The only people who know are you and Blake." Ruby said.

Ruby had over a million thought's going through her head. Wondering if Weiss was ok, if the reason Weiss was pulled from school was because she was dating her. Ruby didn't know what to think. All she knew is that she was worried for Weiss's safety, hoping she was ok.

"Well whatever it is, I hope we can somehow get her back. We did promise her we wouldn't let her father take her away." Yang said, Ruby and Blake nodded in agreement and continued to run off to Ozpin's office.

Once the three girl's reached Ozpin's office, they walked over to see Ozpin sitting at his desk, with Glynda standing beside the desk. Ruby had a look of sadness on her face, Blake had her normal expression, and Yang looked a bit angry.

"I take it you are here because of Weiss's departure from the school?" Ozpin said. Trying not to show his frustration with Weiss's father.

"Yeah. Why was Weiss pulled out of school? She didn't do anything." Ruby said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, her father found out that she was dating someone a girl in the school, and while I do not have a problem with it. He did. So he came here and pulled her out." Ozpin said.

The three girl's looked shocked. Ruby seemed to be on the verge of tears. While Blake looked agitated, while Yang just looked angry.

"So you just let him take her away? You didn't try to stop him!?" Yang asked Ozpin in a tone louder then it should of been.

"I tried to reason with Mr Schnee but he insisted he pull Weiss from the school. Trust me ladies. If I could've, I would've denied him." Ozpin said.

"Weiss's father was fully determined on pulling Weiss out of the school. We tried to reason with him, but he insisted." Glynda said, backing Ozpin up.

Ruby had a frown on her face, but she was also angry at Weiss's father for taking away her girlfriend. She wanted to do something to get her back.

"Is there anything we can do to get Weiss back?" She asked.

Ozpin seemed to be deep in thought for a few minutes. He looked at Glynda and she sighed and nodded. He then looked back at the three girls.

"Well. There is an option. Weiss is old enough to legally live by herself, and to be able to attend school without living with her parents. So, if she were to say, get a house on her own and away from her father, she could start to attend school again, and I could have her put back on your team, if she could convince her father to let her live somewhere else. That is." Ozpin said, with a soft hint of a smile on his face.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang realized what Ozpin was saying. The three girls nodded and left Ozpin's office.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell them that?" Glynda said. Clearly unsure if it was the right decision to tell them.

"I'm sure, and besides, they would have done something more brash if I didn't tell them. So it's better to avoid anything too brash from happening." Ozpin said to Glynda. Positive he made the right choice. Glynda simply nodded in response. Realizing that Ozpin's logic was sound.

Meanwhile, Weiss was sitting on the airship that was currently flying back to her house back in Atlas. She looked out the window's as Beacon Academy slowly faded away. She wanted to try and run. But she knew that would do no good. All she could do was sit in her room and hope that her friends and girlfriend could find some way to get her away from her father.

' _Of course he would do this. I finally get friends and someone I can love and he just, take's them away. I should of expected it though...He always did take everything away from me.'_ Weiss thought to herself sadly. Thinking back to all the time's her father took thing's away from her. She was sad, but she tried not to think about it too much, knowing her father wouldn't take too kindly to her being upset at being taken away from her friends and girlfriend.

Weiss thought of all the time's her father would come home and yell at her because of how angry he was, how many time's he would make her do drills when she wasn't even prepared. Weiss was furious thinking back to her childhood, furious at how her father treated her. And now he come's in and take's away the few people she could finally call friends, away from her. She was angry, all she wanted to do was to see Ruby again. But she couldn't since her scroll was taken away from her by her father.

So she waited patiently while she flew to her house, sitting in the seat of the airship, furious, just wanting to see Ruby again.


	11. A Plan, Some Help, and a Suspect

**AN:Sorry this was late, I meant for this to be out a couple day's ago. BUT the website decided to crash on me JUST WHEN I FINISHED WRITING AND DELETED ALL MY WORK ON THIS CHAPTER! UGH! So i decided to just take a few day's off. But i am back. I am still mad slightly but I still finished this chapter for you guy's. If their's any grammatical issues blame it on the fact that i wrote this in a bit of an angry mood after ALL OF MY WORK WAS DELETED! Anyway's, i hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcome as long as your rational.**

 **Be sure to write review's, as it's hard to improve my work when no one reviews! Anyway's, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor will i ever own RWBY. All right's belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang were all walking back to the dorm room. Wondering how they could get to Atlas to get Weiss away from her father. Wondering if it would even be possible to get her away from her father. Once they reached their room they all sat down on the couch and started to think of way's to get Weiss away from her father.

"So. Anyone got any ideas?" Yang asked in a calm and collected voice.

"Well..." Blake spoke up. "Weiss's father probably took her back to her house in Atlas. So we have three options. We can either go to Weiss's house in Atlas and talk to her father personally. Call up Weiss's father and ask him about letting Weiss go. Or we can go to Weiss's house, and break her out of there. Those are the three options. And since i doubt her father is going to just let her go calmly, I think option three, is the best one." Blake said in a calm voice.

Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. "I say we go with Option three, her father isn't going to let us just talk him into giving up Weiss." She said, she looked at Ruby. "Ruby? This sound good to you?"

Ruby was slightly zoned out, but she was able to hear the jest of what Yang and Blake were saying, even if she didn't hear all of it. "Oh, yeah i agree! Let's go break Weiss out!" She said in an eager and somewhat loud voice. Blake could notice that Ruby was zoned out, but she dusted herself off and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ozpin and see if we can get a few day's off so we can go and free Weiss." Blake said as she walked out. Yang wished her good luck as she left.

* * *

Ruby walked over to her bed and jumped on top of it, looking up at the thin blanket that was strewn up above her. She looked sad and frightened, she thought about how Weiss was doing and if she would be able to save her. Yang noticed the look on Ruby's face and walked over to her. "Is everything ok sis?" Yang asked her younger sister.

Ruby looked at Yang with a frown on her face. "It's just. I'm worried about Weiss. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her before she was taken away, we didn't even get to go on our lunch date this morning. I'm just worried for her." Ruby said softly.

Yang frowned and took Ruby's hand and squeezed it. "Weiss is a big girl, she can handle herself. Trust me Ruby. She'll be as fine as when you first saw her." Yang said, reassuring her younger sister.

Ruby grew a smile on her face from Yang's words. "Thank's Yang. I know she can handle herself but, she said that her father would make her fight people she wasn't prepared for as punishment. What if she get's hurt? I don't think i could take it if she got hurt and i couldn't do anything." Ruby said, quickly growing another frown.

Yang patted Ruby on the forehead. "She'll be fine Ruby. You know Weiss is a capable fighter. She's been fighting all of her life. She can handle whatever her father throws at her. And don't worry, when we get Weiss back, Blake and I will be sure to give you both some free time." Yang said, not wanting Ruby to be sad.

Ruby smiled again, "You're right. She can handle whatever her father make's her do. But, I'm worried is all. I don't want to see her get hurt." Ruby said.

Yang smiled. "Are you afraid if she get's hurt she won't be as pretty?" Yang teased her younger sister. Ruby simply chuckled and shoved Yang on the shoulder playfully, causing Yang to chuckle. "Sorry, i couldn't resist."

"Knowing you I'm surprised you didn't make a joke sooner." Ruby said with a soft smile.

"I can be serious when I need to be sis. Even if I don't show it that much." Yang said as she smiled at her sister. Ruby smiled back in response. The two sister's simply sat with each other for a while. Yang being sure to comfort Ruby whenever she got sad at the prospect of Weiss getting hurt.

* * *

Blake was riding the elevator up towards Ozpin's office. Rehearsing in her head what she would say to Ozpin when she got up there. Once she got up there. She stepped out of the elevator and saw Ozpin sitting at his desk, drinking coffee.

"May I help you Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked as Blake walked over to him.

"On behalf of my team's leader I would like to request some time off for the next week or so." Blake said in a no nonsense voice towards Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at Blake with a soft smile on his face. "I take it this is because of you wanting to save a certain friend?" Blake nodded in response. "Well, I can do you one better then that." Ozpin said as he pulled up a screen from his holodesk and started to press a few buttons on the screen. Blake tried to see what was said on the screen, but she couldn't make it out. Ozpin then smiled and handed Blake a map. "Their are a rather large quantity of Beowolves up in Atlas, and your team has been assigned to deal with them, you will be staying there for a week. Plenty of time to kill the Beowolves, and to do any other thing's you may need to do." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Blake said as she looked at the map of Atlas, which not only showed the Beowolves location, but also showed the location of Schnee manor. Blake smiled and started to walk back towards the elevator.

"Your welcome Blake. Good luck." Ozpin said as Blake took the elevator back down.

* * *

Weiss was laying on her bed in her room back in her house. Her father had dumped her in there and told her to wait while he went off to prepare something for her. Her room was much bigger then her dorm room at Beacon. With a giant Queen Size bed with comfy furniture as well as a desk with a computer on it. As well as a giant TV with a large bookcase of book's as well as a chest filled with Weiss's childhood toy's. The room was any girl's dream. But Weiss hated it. She didn't like the fact that her father would just dump her in the room with toy's and computers and not pay any attention to her unless she was getting trained or being put in a fight.

 _'Ugh. Sometime's I wish i wasn't born a Schnee. I wouldn't have to have a weight put on my back, I wouldn't have to be trained to do anything, I wouldn't have to have everyone look at me as if I'm some special person. I could just be a normal girl. But I suppose it isn't all bad. If i wasn't a Schnee I never would of met Ruby or Blake or Yang. Huh...Ruby. She must be taking my departure harshly. I hope her and the other's are working to save me somehow. They did promise. I hope they don't forget about that promise. Heh, if they actually remember I'll be surprised. No one ever remembers anything they tell me, since they were all just paid off by my Dad. But then again they weren't paid by dad. Maybe they'll save me. But i doubt it.'_

Weiss's thought's drifted from place to place, thinking about her father, Blake and Yang, Ruby, even her sister, but her thought's eventually reached a certain subject.

' _Who is it that took those pictures. I don't think anyone would have any motive to do it. Blake and Yang would never think of trying it. Jaune, while he want's to date me I doubt he's that dense to try to do something like that. Nora and Ren would never do it...who would do it?"_

Weiss thought up of a potential suspect for who could of taken those pictures of her and Ruby. Her mind ran through multiple people she knew at Beacon, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Emerald.

' _The only person that make's some sort of sense on that list is Emerald. Since me and Ruby ran into her once and she acted somewhat strange, but what motive could she possibly have?'_

Weiss probably would of thought more on the subject, but her father came into her room with two black mech's behind him. Weiss stared at him with a look of hatred. "Weiss. Come. It's time to see if your time at Beacon and with that...girl...hasn't made you forget what i taught you."

'


	12. Fights and Thoughts

**AN:I am back after a short hiatus. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Criticism is welcome as always.**

 **Disclaimer:All rights belong to Rooster Teeth and the amazing people that work there. I own none of the characters in this story, etc.**

* * *

Ruby and the rest of her team are sitting in an airship that is currently on it's way to Atlas. They are partly going there to kill a large quantity of beowolves that are in the area, but the main reason they are going there is to try to get Weiss back from her father. The three girl's sat in the airship together, silent. Waiting patiently until they could jump out into the forest to take out the beowolves.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ruby eventually spoke up. "After we take out the beowolves, we should find a place to hold up in for the night. Then we can start to look for a way to get Weiss back. Maybe...take a look at the mansion." She said, unsure if she was making the right decision.

Blake and Yang nodded. "Sounds like a sound plan. After the beowolves are dead we can get too a hotel and stay in for the night." Blake said to Ruby. Ruby smiled at Blake's words as they continued to sit in the airship.

Ruby eventually dozed off inside the airship, wanting to catch a few hours of sleep before she started her mission. Blake and Yang sat silently for a while, but eventually, one of the girls spoke up. "Yang?"

"Yes Blake?" Yang said in response, looking Blake in the eyes.

"How do you think Ruby is handling this? She's acting strong and all, but she must not be happy about the fact that Weiss is taken away and could possibly be hurt. But she's taking it rather well." She asked, looking at Yang for an answer.

Yang sighed and smiled slightly. "Ruby know's how to cope with loss. You already know that me and her lost our mother when we were both young, and while she didn't fully understand it at first, as she got older she eventually realized what happened, and she took it pretty bad." Yang's smile eventually turned into a frown. "But, she was able to eventually turn into the fun loving girl she is now. But she still carries the memories and sadness of summer with her. She's acting strong, but I know on the inside she's feeling awful." Yang said sadly.

Blake looked sad, hearing that the fun loving, happy girl was really sad on the inside was rather upsetting to Blake. "If you know that Ruby is sad on the inside, why not talk to her about it?" She asked.

"I have a couple of times. It helped a little, but I don't think it helped much. You know me Blake, I'm not good at serious talks. Even if i act like it sometimes." Yang said with a sigh, bringing her hand too her forehead.

Blake looked at Yang, she gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "While you may not be good at serious talks, you do still care for your sister, and I'm sure that she appreciates that." She said with a smile, causing Yang to blush softly.

"Thanks Blake. I just really care for Ruby, ya know? I wish there was more I could do to help her." She said with a soft smile.

Blake smiled and simply looked at the clock of the airship. "Well we help her by getting Weiss back." She said, causing Yang to smile deeply with determination in her face.

Almost as if on cue, a beep sounded from the airship. Causing Ruby to wake up. "Huh...what are we doing?" She said in her normal sleepy voice as she woke up.

Blake and Yang stood up, realizing what the beep meant. "It's time to kill us some beowolves!" Yang said, causing Ruby to stand up and be fully woken up as she remembered what she was doing. Ruby and Blake simply nodded in response as the trio jumped down into the forest.

* * *

Weiss was following her father, with two black mech's behind her. She wondered what her father was planning, she wanted to ask, but she knew better then to speak up to him when he was angry. She didn't want to make the situation MORE worse then it already was.

Weiss looked over her father as they walked. Her father was a rather...pristine man to say the least. He wore a white dress coat with a black dress shirt underneath, as well as black dress pants and black loafers. He had short white hair, along with black eyes. He also had his rapier holstered at his side, only his weapon seemed to have some sort of rope on the end of it. What reason that rope served however, was a mystery to Weiss, as she had never seen her father fight before. She followed her father until they walked into a large room, Weiss instantly recognized what the room was. It was the same room that she practiced in when she was little.

A burst of memories flooded into the girl's mind. The amount of mechs she destroyed in that room. The amount of people she knocked out. The time she got her scar...

"Alright Weiss, after seeing what exactly you were doing with that...girl, I hope that your time with her didn't make you forget how to fight." Weiss's father said to her in a stern voice. Weiss simply nodded in response, just as she was taught too. "Good. Good. Show me that you still know how to fight." He said as he walked out of the room with his two mechs.

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and put it into her normal fighting stance. She took several deep breaths.

' _Ok Weiss...you've done this a million times before. Just keep your stance up, and try not to get overwhelmed by the mechs. Ok...I can do this'_ Weiss prepared for the fight. While keeping her inner rage at her father inside of her. She prepared for battle.

And before she knew it, Black colored mechs fell from the ceiling, she counted at least ten before she lost track. Blade's came from the mech's arm's as they charged Weiss.

* * *

As the last beowolf charged at Yang it met the full force of Ember Celica into its face, causing it to fly into a tree. Yang simply dusted her knuckles off as she saw her other two teammates had killed the rest of the Beowolves. "Woooo! We did it!" She yelled out.

Ruby smiled and put away Crescent Rose. "All of the beowolves are dead! Finally."

Blake reloaded Gambol Shroud before she put it back into it's holster. "Yeah...they are. Alright. So should we look for a motel? Because we still need to find a way to get to Weiss."

Ruby nodded and took out her scroll. "Uh...it looks like there's one...here!" She said as she pointed too a spot on the map. Yang and Blake both looked at the spot and headed off. Ruby was behind Yang and Blake as she looked sad, worried for Weiss's safety.

Yang looked behind her and saw Ruby looked sad. She walked up too her and patted her on the back.

"Hey, we'll find Weiss. And she'll be perfectly fine. Trust me sis. She'll be fine." Yang said.

Ruby smiled and hugged Yang. "Thank's Yang. I just don't want her to be hurt." She said as Yang hugged her right back just as tightly.

Blake simply smiled at the two sisters before speaking up. "Let's get moving. It's gonna take a while to get to the hotel."


End file.
